WWE Tough Enough II
By the time the second season aired, the World Wrestling Federation had changed its name due to an another company being called the WWF (World Wildlife Fund), so the name of the company was changed to "World Wrestling Entertainment" and the show was renamed "WWE Tough Enough". The second season winners were Linda Miles and Jackie Gayda. The announcement of the winners offended members of the male finalists, who claimed that this was not what was promised when they signed forms to compete on Tough Enough, citing that the forms claimed there would be one male winner and one female winner. Eventually, Linda was released on November 12, 2004 and Jackie was released on July 5, 2005. Former WWE wrestler, Shad Gaspard, former member of the tag team Cryme Tyme, was chosen to be one of the final 13 contestants on the show but failed a drug test, causing him to be replaced. Eventual season three winner John Hennigan made his official debut during the auditions and survived the first cut down to 25 contestants. Despite displaying well-tuned athletic ability, Hennigan's arrogance irritated the judges. It would be another year before Hennigan would make the show. Former WWE Diva & TNA Knockout Shelly Martinez, as well as Kia Stevens (otherwise known as former TNA Knockouts champion, Awesome Kong), also made brief appearances during the auditions, but did not make it through. Trainers * Al Snow * Hardcore Holly * Chavo Guerrero * Ivory Contestants * Aaron Lewis * Alicia Martin * Anni King * Danny Carney * Hawk Younkins * Jackie Gayda (winner) * Jake Sokoloff * Jessie Ward * Kenny Layne (would later go on to wrestle for TNA and Ring of Honor) * Linda Miles (winner) * Matt Morgan (would later go on to wrestle for WWE and TNA) * Pete Tornatore * Robert Savhalet Order of Elimination: * Episode 3: Aaron was cut because he could not physically catch up with the rest of the group's speed. That caused him to pass out on the beach while exercising. * Episode 3: Robert was cut because he was struggling with all the physicality in and out of the ring; thus, he tired out more easily than others. * Episode 5: Danny was cut because he lacked of charisma while trying to perform an interview for the trainers. * Episode 6: Matt left because he tore a ligament in his right knee and his doctor told him it would not be safe to continue wrestling in the ring. * Episode 7: Alicia was cut because she had an injury and it hindered her from continuing to wrestle in the ring. * Episode 7: Jessie left because she was diagnosed with a heart condition. * Episode 11: Hawk left because he became concerned about his performance in the ring. * Episode 12: Pete and Anni were cut because they couldn't keep up in the ring as well as the others. * Episode 13: Jake and Kenny were joint runner up after Linda and Jackie were announced the winners of Tough Enough 2. Episodes See also *World Wrestling Entertainment *Tough Enough *Tough Enough I *Tough Enough III *$1,000,000 Tough Enough *Tough Enough V *Tough Enough VI External links * Tough Enough II on WWE Network Category:WWE Tough Enough contestants Category:Television programs Category:World Wrestling Entertainment television programs